


二月风

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 我的恋人会在一次晴空的细雨里，顺着风来。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 2





	二月风

**Author's Note:**

> 攻受无差，没有实际cp表现，意识流恋爱。  
> 有原创女角色，bg要素有。

#  
放学之后到了约会的时间，金钟国穿上了最近心仪的酒红色系大衣，烫卷了近日耷拉下来的头发，为自己精心打扮了一番。  
把车停在西餐厅前的停车场，他才察觉刚才落在挡风玻璃上的，不是雨而是雪粒。  
这场雪下在深冬的某个晴日里。  
这应该是这个冬天最后一场雪了吧，他这样想着，拉紧了大衣。  
二月中旬的首尔，过了冬天最冷的时节，渐渐的开始化雪。虽然说融化的冰雪也没有让气温回升。  
靴子踏过溶解一半的霜路，一路上脚底踩着清脆的冰霜碎裂声。  
他把脸稍微缩进毛衣的高领里，唇间呼出一阵热气蒸腾成白雾，随着雪与风被吹散在冷空气里，相对二月而言有些躁动的风吹动着他梳理得一丝不苟的褐色卷发。  
二月这个月份，似乎很难留在人们的记忆里。  
既不是年末，也不算是年初。元旦和春节的热闹马上就会散去，过了节日不久，所有的工作都会回到正轨。  
是一年的开始，给人们习惯辛丑年的时间。  
从喧哗回归平凡的，从冬回暖的二月，最后的一场雪来的比平往要晚。  
他走在人群中，来往却稀疏的过路人之间没有摩肩接踵，只是不紧不慢的踩着步子。  
冷风咬着他的脸，他低下头看着鞋尖，不想被吹得冻红了脸，埋头向餐厅门口走去。  
他用余光瞥见临落地窗边坐着的女子，把原来耀眼的酒红色长发染成了乌黑，双膝上放着单肩包，坐在位置上，纤细的手腕抵着下巴，纤长白皙的手指一页页翻阅着菜单，她往下低垂的眼帘似乎在微笑般的微微弯起。  
她从一开始就是那样简单大方，还有他无法抗拒的朴素而纤弱的美丽。  
他想起第一次见她的时候，两个人都不习惯相亲而一言不发的场景，不自主的上弯唇角。  
这时刮来的风有些迟疑，就像是在找一个适当的时机。  
狂流忽然打在他的脖颈上，突然袭来的寒意让他缩起肩膀。他抬起手，捂住被吹得刺疼的脖颈，朝着身后侧过身体。  
——视野里忽然只剩一片红色，耀眼的红。  
在雪白的世界里忽然闪现的，鲜艳而迷人的红。  
那条红围巾颤巍巍的飘落在他的脚边。  
他怔了一会，从地上拾起沾上了寒气的红围巾，恰好只有今天没能戴上偶然被油水染脏的手套的手指，陷进了红围巾里，沾上了某人脖颈上微暖的温度。  
某个人的脖颈上的血管的跳动、某个人连接着心跳的温度、某个人的生命力。  
他低着头，耳边擦过雪风的嘈杂声。他认识这条围巾，也比任何人都熟悉这种红，好像是这段棉线在拉扯着一段并不久远、却很是长久的记忆。  
他的指尖在红围巾粗糙的编织线段的温度里微微一颤。  
“不好意思，请问……”  
他听见有男人的声音在身前的风声呼啸里响起。  
像是被什么东西驱使着，他神使鬼差的抬起头，睁开了半闭着的眼睛，试图把眼前男子的高大身影全部收进眼底。  
男子缓缓移开了耳边的手机，在风中纷飞的晴雪里，他险些看不清男子的模样。  
“你是……？”

#  
男人的名字叫做李光洙，一个普通的上班族，在悠游自在的过着日子时，醒来过才发现自己已经三十多了。  
“我说你啊，什么时候找个女朋友啊。”  
坐在副驾驶座上的妹妹轻皱着眉，埋怨又担心的打量这个哥哥眼圈上遮掩不住的发黑，无奈的长长叹了口气。  
他不好意思的挠了挠没来得及梳理的头发，张口想要说声抱歉，先脱出口的却是困意导致的长长的一声哈欠。  
“有个女朋友也很麻烦啊，又要多个要照顾的女孩子。”他咂咂嘴，在红灯亮起时缓缓踩下刹车，车身正好压在了停车线上，“光是照顾你我就很费心了。”  
“什么呀。我已经结婚了，不是小孩子了。”  
妹妹对他嘟起嘴赌起了气，他下意识的咧起嘴傻笑，抬起手捏了捏妹妹确实要成熟许多的脸庞。  
“说什么呢，谁管你结不结婚啊，照顾妹妹不是我的责任吗。”  
“你真的不打算谈恋爱吗？你都快40了，结婚要还拖到什么时候。”  
他叹了口气，没有去细想这种飘渺的问题，莞尔一笑，看着前方绿灯亮起，换上档踩下了油门。  
“……总会出现的吧？”他的食指指腹摩挲着方向盘，“命运这种东西，谁说的准呢。”  
他相信命运。  
茫茫人海中总会有那个注定要和自己厮守一生的人，他们在同一个星球里活着、呼吸着同样的空气，也许曾在某个街道上擦肩而过。  
只是时间还没到正好，没有让他们相见而已。

#  
他的名字是金钟国，一所落座在首尔的私立大学里的教授，事业平稳、生活平静。  
只是到了这个年纪，还没能和一个适合的人遇见，空有独自一人的稳健。  
即使独身都快成了习惯，也还是偶尔会觉得寂寞。  
“下次相亲你再推掉的话，我真的会告诉我妈的。”  
他把手肘撑在车窗边上，轻抚着下巴，瞥眼看了一眼驾驶座上又开始威胁自己的哥哥。  
“我也要和我妈商量一下了，哥每次都不听我的话。就不能直接跟我妈说清楚吗，我很忙，没时间相亲。”  
他的声音里透露着压抑住的疲惫感，比平日要低沉的声线沙哑的可怕。  
“你说你是不是自己没事找事做？都这么大了，也少去点健身房吧，你也从来没听过我的话吧？”  
他轻咳一声，紧抿住嘴唇，望着窗外在信号灯前渐渐停下奔走的车流陷入沉默。  
“钟国啊，”他缓缓的把沉重的眼皮闭合又张开，一言不发的听着哥哥的话，“如果真的把我当哥哥的话，就听一次我的话吧。”  
他依然倔强的紧闭双唇。  
“下次开始，你再不愿意也给人家一个面子，看看脸再走，可以吗？”  
他又垂下越发沉重的眼皮，放弃思考的清清嗓子：“知道了。”  
他并不是讨厌相亲。  
到了这个年纪，作为本人当然比谁都明白，他需要赶快找个女人结婚了。  
如果碰上心情好的日子，又恰巧看中了相亲对象清秀的外貌，他才会偶尔起一些兴趣去一趟相亲。  
准确来说，问题是他对女人没什么兴趣。  
这个秘密只有哥哥和他最好的朋友才知道。  
“……对不起，哥。”他喉咙嘶哑的细声道了声歉。  
他的哥哥先是无言的一笑，而后实在无奈的叹出了声：“你要道歉的人多着呢。”  
他没了话说，困意逐渐要席卷走他的意识。  
“累了吧，回家好好休息。”自己的哥哥的声音只有在这种时候才听起来可靠，他弯起嘴角笑了笑。  
“傻笑什么，系好安全带，绿灯了。”  
哥哥探出手揉乱了他不久前一时兴起烫染过的短发，视线回到了透过挡风玻璃看见的十字路口上。  
他笨拙的用戴着手套的手指拨弄着乱糟糟的头发，方才的笑意偷偷停留在脸上，不想被发现的垂下了头。  
车子发动起来，他有些慌忙的转身拉下安全带，视线正好对着看不见对面车道的一边。  
绿灯的同时，对面右拐车道上，有一辆车身刚好压在停车线上的车子，朝他视线的反向逐渐驶远。  
两辆车在十字路口交汇处越行越远。

#  
男人的名字叫做李光洙。他记得在小学的时候，有人说过自己的名字听起来像个傻瓜。  
当时对着那个同学大发雷霆的自己，到了现在，比谁都喜欢这个名字。  
没什么特殊的理由，只是因为叫起来很顺口，身边的人都直呼自己“光洙”，就连自己听着都亲切。  
他看着折叠着的白纸上写着的自己的名字，有些犹豫，把那张纸放在了桌上，缓缓抬起头，直视桌对面的中年人。  
中年男人放下了腾着热气的茶杯，把那张白纸翻转过来，上面写着“辞职信”和站在桌前的他的名字。  
“终于决心要辞职了？”男人没有讶异，而是半欣慰半失落的笑了，“以后没人给我这个老馆长泡茶了……”  
他把双手聚在身前，第一次在馆长面前这样恭敬。  
“对不起，一直以来给您添了很多麻烦……”  
他说着说着，话到一半，忽然没有预兆的哽咽。  
“……谢谢您。”  
他的决心一半是家人给的，另一半是馆长给的。  
平稳了五六年的日子后，他记起来自己还想去打拼，恰好自己还有能去打拼的时间。  
他想当一名教师，这是他从业以前就有的梦想。  
因为还抱有一丝希望，所以在市内一个不起眼的私人图书馆里，当了五六年的图书管理员，每每五六点下班过后，都会来到眼前这个柜台后，为那寥寥无几的客人们轮班四个小时。  
“请您保重，我会再来光顾的。”  
他哽咽着说完这些话，咬紧了嘴唇，转过身快步走进书架间的过道里。  
馆长不断的微微点着头，隐约的笑意最后还是收敛起来，为了平息离别时的感伤，深深呼气。  
这是他最后一次清点图书。手指短暂的停留在每一本书上，感受他已经熟悉的书脊的触感。明明知道能来这里的机会还有很多，但以图书管理员的身份触碰它们，是另一种心态。  
他的手指指腹在书脊上打着转，皮肤轻微的陷进书脊上凹陷下去的书名里。  
马克·利维的《偷影子的人》 ，那是他的珍藏。  
虽然几年前传出了一些名声，却也只是暂时的。这本书似乎从来没被人借走过，不知何时，就成了他独自一人的宝物。  
每次翻过这本书的每一页，都是不同的心情。  
他的指腹轻摁在“人”这个词上，他抽出了书，书脊被托在手上的，书页自动翻开，左右哗啦啦的翻过书页。  
书的某一页里，夹着一片卡纸，一张撕坏了一边的红色卡纸，上面写着他曾经胡乱写的矫情话，还留下了自己的署名。  
那是想要在这一页留下书签时急忙在笔记本的封面内侧撕下来的卡片纸。  
卡片纸的旁边，印刷着他在这本书里最喜欢的句子之一。  
一段美丽的邂逅，有时是时间问题，两个人得在对的时间遇到对方。   
曾读到过这样一首诗：有一种恨，情生错年代；今生至此，来路茫茫。寻寻觅觅，走走荡荡。终不曾遇见那位对的绝世佳人——我的恋人。  
你是否在那遥远的地方？你是否也在等待？  
一次次秉着烛灯，我坐在楼台，翻阅了几千年史话。  
那一天顺着风来，我眠于白雪，花轻碰我的唇，落在了史书的第几页年代。  
“那我先下班了，”他整理完了书架，时间逼近了十点，“馆长也早些关门回家休息吧。”  
“不用你这孩子担心。”  
馆长轻笑，吹开了蒙住视野的茶水中腾上的白雾，一口一口的抿起茶。

#  
他的名字叫金钟国，从小他就很喜欢这个帅气的名字，和父亲一样，像个军人的名字。  
他的学生有说过，只要看见文件和论文上写着这个名字，就会觉得一阵安心，就像得到保护了一样。  
他手上拿着一份论文，广安大学，文学院，世界文学系。那是学生留给他的烂摊子，他从不爱推脱的性格给他积了不少麻烦事。  
他叹了口气，把目光从“指导老师”那一栏移开，把学生的论文收进了单肩包里。  
那天他一如既往的思索着如何修改学生的论文，漫无目的的在街道上步行。  
头顶上是晴空，却下着绸缪细雨，那间小小的图书馆忽然的进入他的双眼里。  
这样规模较小的图书馆总会给他一些惊喜。他推开了门，踏进门口的瞬间，一阵风吹开他大衣的衣摆，身体被暖意和隐约的茶香包围。  
禅意十足。如果再年轻十岁，他大概会选择在这里做个图书管理员。  
“欢迎，有什么需要？”  
柜台前的男人看上去有些年岁，笑盈盈的迎接顾客的光临。  
他摆摆手，也许是被感染了这样的气氛，一直有些低落的他也笑起来回答了男人。  
“谢谢，我先自己看看。”  
在下着雨的街道上沾湿的鞋底，轻敲在地面上，印上不深不浅的水印。  
他走向书架的深处，双眼掠过摆放的一丝不苟的书群，集中于书名的双眼缓慢眨动，微卷的睫毛缓缓扇开，碰上垂在眼角的刘海发尾。  
陈列着的书里，有一本显得较为老旧。像是曾被某个人一次又一次爱不释手的反反复复翻阅过，就连书脊上的书名都有些磨损。  
《偷影子的人》 。他在几年前曾经拜读过这部作品。  
平淡、温馨，时而伤感、时而动人，一个与众不同的男孩，听着别人的心声，偷走了别人的影子。  
他从书架上取下那本书。不知为何的，这本书放在了比较高的架子上，以他这样正常男性的身高来说未免有些不便。  
他顺手翻开了书页，翻着翻着，书页如同惯性的停在了某一页上。  
这么说，他也有过这样的经历。因为太喜欢某一页的内容，总是翻到那一页，久而久之，停在那一页就成了那本书的习惯。  
手指从左页第一行、第一个字母开始，顺着字句的顺序轻抚过去。  
他并不是出于本意的想要阅读这本书，似乎是某种好奇心在驱使着他：原来珍爱着这本书的人究竟是喜欢上了这一页的那句话呢。  
这么想着，似乎指尖上能够沾染到那个人的温度。  
他的视线落在某一行上。  
——我的恋人。  
你是否在那遥远的地方？你是否也在等待？  
一次次秉着烛灯，我坐在楼台，翻阅了几千年史话。  
那一天顺着风来，我眠于白雪，花轻碰我的唇，落在了史书的第几页年代。  
胸口的律动忽然漏了一拍。  
他比任何人都清楚，自己有多盼望一场两情相悦的爱情。  
不必轰轰烈烈，只要他们足够相爱。  
那样的自己却再也不能像个少年一样在半夜对夜空感慨，对那还没有遇见的那个恋人抱有浪漫的期待。  
他的青春已经过去了二十多年。  
“你好，我想借阅这本书。”他走到柜台前，看着热气背后馆长习惯性带着笑意的面容，近日的焦躁渐渐平静下来。  
“哦——是这本啊。”馆长推了推鼻梁上夹着的老花镜，笑了。  
他没有追究从前书的主人，也没有再好奇于男人看着那本书时怀念的微笑。  
再过一段时间，他就会完全忘记，指腹在书页上曾经遇到的某个人的温度。  
那个人也曾经犹豫着，最后还是带走了一片夹在那一页里的红书签。  
再过一段时间，某个人也会完全忘记，那张红书签上留下的名字，或许会被借走它的谁看见。  
再过一段时间……  
他也不会发现，某个人曾在红书签上写下的字迹，隐隐约约的印在了那一页文字上。  
“我来还书了，馆长先生。”他对着几日不见的亲切的笑脸，自己也笑了起来。  
直到他再次把书放回那层有些高的书架里。  
——我的恋人，希望能在一次晴空的细雨里，顺着风来。

#  
辞掉了图书馆的工作后，他开始了教师资格的考试。  
到了每年招新的时候，他兴奋的找来了所有还说得过去的学校信息，主要是要掂量清楚自己的份量。  
“真是的，我才几天没来，就乱成这样……”他的妹妹一边抱怨，一边帮忙打扫着他杂乱的房间。  
“不好意思了，又让你来帮忙。”  
他的目光始终只是停留在资料纸上，重复核对着每个学校的正确信息。  
他写着笔记的右臂一晃，一张资料从桌子上飘落了下去。  
标题写着“广安大学文学院”的纸悠悠飘落，反面朝上，盖在了地面上。  
“掉的到处都是……”妹妹接连的唉声叹怨，放弃了整理他的工作桌的想法，继续清理地面上到处掉落的纸屑。  
一张亮眼的红色卡纸忽然出现在她的眼前。她弯下腰，捡起在地面上掉落着的红色卡片。  
“我的恋人，”她不解的歪着脑袋，轻声念起卡片上的文字，“希望能在一个晴空的细雨里，顺着风来……”  
他的肩膀一颤，注意力终于从资料成堆里抽离。  
“这是哥哥写的吗？”  
他的脸上有些发热，不自在的咳了两声，别过脸点点头。  
“……帮我收在抽屉里，拜托了。”  
他深呼吸了一口，平稳住一时慌张的呼吸。  
直到他的妹妹把地板上的纸屑都清理干净，走出了房间，他从抽屉里翻出了烟盒，抖动手腕从里面挑出一根烟嘴。  
他背对着窗户，对面建筑里房间的灯光在夜色渐深的此时灭了下去。  
点燃了烟草，橙红的火光在烟头上微微发亮。  
然后在渐深的夜晚里，打开电台听一首情歌，金范秀的一首《最后的爱》 。  
——是你，从始至终都是你。我的初恋，也是我最后的爱。  
他一直梦想着，有一天能为了某个人成为一个痴情的男人。  
他吸了口气，又把口中的白雾吐在空气里，微小的悬浮物和尘埃在雾里逐渐沉淀。  
“……顺着风来啊。”  
他轻笑着，些许自嘲的笑皱了眼角的细纹。

#  
离下一次的相亲没剩多少时间了，他还是本能性的拒绝和女性相见这种事。  
“一个人吗？”  
在这家咖啡厅独享清静的时候，偶尔会有这样不解风情的人来打扰他的工作。  
他抬起头，这次过来搭讪的是个男人，穿得文质彬彬的年轻人，虽然长得俊秀，整体看上去不像是会风流的角色。  
没着急回答男人的话，他先是喝了口美式咖啡，嘴唇在杯沿上轻抿。  
“有什么事吗？”  
男人自顾自的整理着上身衣物坐在他对面，从衣服口袋里拿出一包烟放在桌面上，朝着他的方向推动。  
他原本还期待着男人只是来推销的。扫了一眼桌上的烟，他的手指不安的在杯壁上轻敲。  
“……我不抽烟。”  
“偶尔来一次吧，我认为你可能会需要。”  
已经这么明显了吗，就连路人都能看得出来自己极度缺爱的事实。  
“这里禁烟。”  
男人也不放弃，把烟盒又收了回去：“那就去外面，我的车就停在附近。”  
他被说动了。  
不说上一次风流，他就连上一次享欢是什么时候都不记得了，粗略一算大概是几年前。  
不自然的端起桌上的冰美式，顺时针打起了圈，他看进马克杯中的漩涡里，被人提及的寂寞感忽然之间从胸口膨胀，手心发麻。  
“……行，你想去哪转转？”  
他放下杯子站起身，对面的男人惊异于他的选择，也没有余地反对的一同出了门。  
做好了一切的心理和生理准备，可最后却是坐在别人的床上，穿着身浴衣和风流的对象拉扯家常，又执着于共同的专业问题探讨了将近整夜，争论到最后也没有结果。  
男人无语笑了，他从金钟国的身上看不出一点放荡的影子。只看得出他用自爱把内心重重包围，筑起高墙，才尝到寂寞。  
“你到底是过来干嘛的？”  
他也笑了，因为答案他自己也不清楚。  
“光着身子做学术讨论。”  
只是说了事实，语气随便了些，年轻男人止不住的笑，已经晾干的头发丝炸得蓬松，活像只巨型犬的造型。  
他还挺喜欢这种类型的孩子的。  
“你这大叔还挺有意思的。”  
“……是吗？”  
男人凑了过来，明显是在盯着自己的眼睛看，不知何时起他开始害怕这种眼神。  
只怕是空欢喜。  
“是你吗？”  
“什么？”对于他不着边际的问话，男人不解的皱起眉，也没停下凑近他的嘴唇。  
在远方等待着的我的恋人。  
他叹着气笑了笑，伸手捂住了男人贴近的嘴唇。  
“好像不是。”他笑着自己的想法天方夜谭，手指抚过男人英俊的脸庞，“别再这么看着别人了，你会失望的。”  
“……希望我不会再失望了。”男人仍保持着风度，只是笑的苦涩，抬起手碰上床头的开关，“那晚安了，认识你很高兴。”  
对岸灯熄，暗生的情愫全部深匿在夜色里。  
都市的另一边有猩红的火光点烟骤然亮起。

#  
“失礼了，都小姐，我能留下你的联系方式吗？”  
女人亲切的笑着，殷虹的唇间吐出一串数字平仄。  
“光洙先生非常优秀，我们希望你能尽快来学校里开始教学工作。”女人的措辞恭敬而礼貌，距离感在狭小的教务处里不断的扩大。  
他难堪的点点头，说自己会考虑。  
他的手指在新建联系人的按键上停留了一会，没来由的忽然犹豫了片刻。  
“010-19……尾数是7604是吗？”  
“是7004。”女人耐心的微笑着，声音婉转的回答了他。  
“不好意思，刚才没听太清。”他慌张的改正了错误，尴尬的朝女人赔笑，越来越疏远的距离只让空间里的气氛越来越冷清。  
不过如果没有再次确认的话，打错了电话也是很让人尴尬的事。他万幸的这样想着，把修改过的号码保存了下来。  
他离开学校教务处后的第一件事，就是伸了个懒腰，然后趁着没人，朝着天空无声欢呼稍微排解了下尴尬。  
他最后的决定就是这所中学，不算顶尖又没有恶评，一所普通而平凡的学校，这倒是很符合他的性格。  
学校的面积不大，落座在市郊边缘的街道旁边，校门和那一面的围墙正对着街道，他在校园里走了一圈，仰起头看向在他眼里已经不再高大的围墙，嘴角微微勾起。  
他缓缓走上前，稍作休息的把后背贴在了墙上。从背后传来微凉的墙壁上的温度，他听着背后街道上稀疏的车流声，缓缓阖上眼睛。  
再次睁开眼的时候，他就是一个新的自己了。  
“明天见。”  
他朝着对面的教学楼轻笑出来。  
迈开离开的脚步的一瞬间，一辆的士正好从校门口开远。

#  
市郊边上的地域，相对市中心而言冷清了不少。  
他手里翻阅着学生的文章，在的士停下来的街道上落了脚，周围却没有任何店面能让他坐下来休息。  
他轻叹一声，左手的手表上指针已经在朝着四点整摆动。  
学生的电话还是没打来，他有些焦躁的咂嘴，在冷风里用长衣裹着身体，忍耐入冬的寒意。  
忍耐到最后，他试着从其他老师那找来了学生的联系方式，电话被接通的时候，那端是学生冷漠而陌生的语气。  
“哪位？”  
“什么哪位，你怎么还没来，都快四点半了。”  
学生在那头沉默半晌，似乎是在确认他的电话号码。  
“是钟国哥吗？不会吧？”学生缓过神来，慌张的解释起来迟到的原因，“我好像记错号码了，老师的号码尾数是7604吗？我就说怎么没有回复，我马上出发！”  
“喂，你还在家啊？！”他也没预料到会是这种情况，比电话那头的学生还慌张。  
“对不起对不起！哥你现在哪坐一下吧，我真的出来了，我在穿鞋了！”  
也许是心太软，他对于学生、年轻人这一辈的错误，总是没办法去计较。  
“算了算了！你别来了，下星期上来再跟你说。”  
他叹了口气，站在原地缓了一会，环顾四周后无奈的只能靠在街道旁边的学校围墙上休息。  
等待的士路过的时候，他插上耳机，打开了手机里的播放器。  
那首歌的前奏，他只用听不到两秒就能认出来。  
身边的人借着他对这首歌痴狂的缘由，经常打趣他唱这首歌的次数也许比原歌手还要多。  
“……因为离别会让时间停滞，”他轻声哼唱着，细微的歌声瞬时被吞没在车流与风的呼啸声里，“因为离别会夺走一切，只留下回忆。”  
“就算为了笑出来而尽了全力……”  
“就算吃着饭也会忽然哭出来。”  
——是你，从始至终都是你。我的初恋，也是我最后的爱。  
金范秀的《最后的爱》 。  
一个爱着哀切情歌的老男人。他每次唱着这首歌的时候，总是这样嘲讽自己。  
不再耗得起的这个年纪，他又总是像个少女一样期待着一份爱情。  
这个世界里，总会有一个人，和你听着同一首歌，想着同一件事。  
他把背后交给身后的墙壁，墙上微凉的温度透过衣衫，触摸着他的脊背。  
孤身一人不是最寂寞，是没有爱着的人，是没有念想，听着情歌也只会为歌里的故事动情。  
——那时的他并不是孤身一人。  
只是一面墙的距离，两个互为陌生的人们，曾背对背着互相依赖仅剩的温存。  
他的手机里差点打来一个陌生的电话，里面会传来某个人尴尬却爽朗的笑声，一边问着“是延熙中学的都小姐吗”。  
不久后出现的的士见到他的招手停在了身前，他从墙上直起身体，搭上的士扬长而去。  
身后的校门里走出某个人修长的身影。

#  
“你这几天都在忙什么？我都接送了这么多次了。”  
副驾驶座上的妹妹应着他的问题，转头看向他近日逐渐变得成熟的笑脸：“慈善活动。规模挺大的，市内还有不少大学中学有参加，简单来说就是爱心义卖吧。”  
他并不是很熟悉这类商业慈善，尤其是把全市的学生都带动的慈善活动。  
她下车后和他约定好了接送的地点，便急匆匆的向建筑小跑进去。  
他的车停在了附近的西餐厅门前。  
推开店门时，头顶上响起门口悬挂着的铃铛响，店员的低声问候让他缓缓静下了心。  
“光洙先生。”  
他顺着女人纤细的声音，看见女人坐在窗边朝他摆手。  
“都小姐。”  
他笑着，落座在她的对面，他发现女人的打扮和言行举止都比第一次见面时要大方漂亮。  
“都小姐今天和在学校里时不太一样呢。”他小心翼翼的打探，视线无端的不敢光明正大的指向她。  
“学校里的管束很多，今后光洙先生也会习惯的。”她弯起细长的双眼笑了，化了淡妆的眼里比起上一次有了光亮。  
“我帮光洙先生点了饮料，这里的咖啡做的很不错的。”  
他并不习惯别人对他的好意，有些不自然的抓了抓脖颈，轻声道了谢。  
饮料送了上来，一杯咖啡、一杯奶茶，都用米白色的马克杯装着。  
“谢谢。”女人转向服务生，轻启涂着淡橘色唇彩的嘴唇，他才察觉到自己也许是更倾心于较为清新的色号。  
他看着女人的脸，恍惚间发起了呆。  
“光洙先生？”  
他缓过神，指腹在杯脚上不安的摩挲，为隐瞒紧张感的抬起杯口喝了一口咖啡，他的嘴唇短暂的贴在了某个人曾经亲吻过的杯沿上。  
“都小姐今天……很漂亮。”  
受到称赞的女人双眼微微睁大，白皙的脸上浮现不明显的红晕。  
“都小姐比我要大一些吧，可以直接叫我光洙吗？”  
他紧张的揉捏着杯环，声音不受控制的开始打颤。  
——我的恋人，或许就在某一天忽然的降临。  
他指尖逐渐炽热的温度覆盖掉的，是某个人曾经留下过的指纹和体温。  
混杂在情乱里的某个人的体温，曾摇晃着杯里的冰美式。某个人的双眼里，曾倒映着这具杯影。  
似乎沉默了很长的一段时间，她轻咳着清了嗓。  
“……嗯，光洙呀。”

#  
相亲的那一天，他仍然在犹豫着。  
与她相见的那个早上，她坐在西餐厅的窗边，纤细的全身在初冬的阳光里被包围着、发着暖光，周围空气里的纤尘清晰可见。  
“你好，请问是郑素英小姐吗？”  
她微笑着点头，似乎是习惯性的捋起脸侧垂下的发丝，挂在耳后，清秀的半边脸隐匿在阳光里，露出一半大方的笑脸。  
那是他自从高中以后第一次为女性的心动，虽然这时还只是一点点微不足道的悸动而已。  
他恍惚的打着招呼坐下，没能察觉到自己的座位上，有某个人残留下来的余温。  
女人无心的笑，无意的弯起一双月牙眼，气氛再尴尬也只是默默地对他保持着微笑。  
他察觉到他与她之间的距离在逐渐接近，也某个人之间的距离越来越远。  
他像个情窦初开的少年，一个个试探她感兴趣的话题，他作为教师的分析本能在独见倾心的红颜面前逐渐消散，除去本能后，剩下的只有在耳畔里响起的心跳，一次比一次强烈的震动声。  
她何时都是盈盈笑着的双眼乌黑里，倒映着他不经意间轻笑的模样。  
——我的恋人在一个初晴的冬日里，如命运驱使般出现在我面前。  
他的嘴唇忽然的发干，大概是对于自己所谓的性取向感到无趣。不管是男是女，能为一个人倾心，对于他来说就是奇迹。他在此刻才弄懂如此显而易见的道理。  
女人对于他慌乱之间的絮絮叨叨，每个字都认真的听着，习惯性的上扬着嘴角，偶尔抬起头对上他的双目。  
她的笑、她的双眸，她牵动着他视线的一颦一簇。  
“素英小姐……”  
她应声回答他的呼唤声，打开了半眯的双眼，注视他的脸庞，幽黑的瞳孔微微放大。  
“……这之后，我还可以约你出来吗？”  
她并未惊讶，抿起嘴唇垂下了视线，没让他看见她害羞时的神情。  
“当然可以。”

#  
他接起妹妹的电话，先是不紧不慢的抿起一口温热的美式咖啡。  
“在哪？我这边已经结束了，来接我吧？”  
这是她打理的慈善活动的最后一天，也是他最后一次从那个临时办公室接她回家。  
“好——你先在室内等着，今天挺冷的，”他抬头望了一眼窗面上贴着的雾气，轻声叹气，一只手掌覆上咖啡杯上取暖，“好像下雪了。”  
“哥哥才是，有好好穿衣服吧？戴了手套和围巾吗？明明每次都不记得戴。”  
他对于妹妹的斥责已然习惯的赔笑。  
“都有戴、都有戴，就戴着你送给我的那条围巾呢。”  
他从座位上起身，脖子上散乱的围着的红围巾从肩头上落下一段。  
他的双手上拿着手机和咖啡，他也没去顾虑有些松散了的围巾。  
“那条红色的？”  
“嗯。”  
他回复着，用手臂推开了门，门上的铃铛叮铃声响。  
带着寒意的风打在脸上，一阵细微的刺痛。他别过脸，转身往停车场的方向走，摇摇欲坠挂在肩上的围巾滑下了肩头。  
他踩着霜，脚下响着冬天碎裂一地的咔嚓声。  
这大概是这个冬天最后一场雪了，他这样想着。  
“那条围巾是别人亲手织的，我花了重金才在义卖现场买下来的呢。”  
“诶——这么贵重？”  
他背着风，却抵挡不住愈加剧烈的风流，呼吸困难的朝通话的另一端附和着。  
“是啊，是一个大学教授为了这个活动亲自织的，人家声望可高……叫……是……大学的……”  
风的流向很不稳定，就如同二月化雪季节里回春前夕的天气，逐渐狂乱的风声里听不清妹妹说话的下半句。  
“那个，我先挂了，等会就来接——”  
忽然的狂流来的似乎有些迟疑，从与方才不同的方向袭来。  
有些野蛮的风打在脸上，他眯起眼转过脸，躲过雪风袭来时忽然的窒息。  
脖颈上散乱缠绕着半圈的围巾被吹散，从他的肩头上离陆。他试着从抓着手机的手上腾出手指去挽留，围巾的最后一段擦过食指指节。  
散在风里的红，缠成了结，在晴雪里绕成一段波浪。  
——它顺着风来。  
他稳住了呼吸，朝着吹走围巾的风向背过了身。  
一段美丽的邂逅，有时是时间问题，两个人得在对的时间遇到对方。   
他睁开双眼，在风雪里，有个男子拿着那条围巾，侧着身体对着他。  
曾读到过这样一首诗：有一种恨，情生错年代；今生至此，来路茫茫。寻寻觅觅，走走荡荡。终不曾遇见那位对的绝世佳人——我的恋人。  
男子一身酒红色的大衣，染着褐色的卷发，侧颜上只能看见男子低垂着的细长的右眼。  
那只眼睛里倒映着耀眼的红色。  
鲜艳而迷人的红。  
那一天顺着风来，我眠于白雪，花轻碰我的唇，落在了史书的第几页年代。  
那段鲜艳的红色绳段是为命运编织。  
他无言的站在原地，雪粒飘进他的衣领。他无法动弹，从某个瞬间开始，久久的注视男子的身形与模样。  
一团红线，两个人。他在那个瞬间似乎能感知到，所谓的命运驱使，是纵使前世错过几千万回，也如此清晰的本能。  
他听见在暴风里自己燥热的心跳，一点点明晰。  
“请问……”  
——我的恋人……  
男子对他转过了身，被吹乱的褐色刘海下，一双漆黑的眼眸在细长的眼里，顺着风望向他的脸庞。  
……希望能在一次晴空的细雨里，顺着风来。  
“你是？”

-end-


End file.
